ここにいるよ Season 2
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: /Wahai kamu yang disitu/ /Jangan terlalu bersikap acuh tak acuh/ /Lihatlah, disini aku memerhatikanmu/ /Menginginkanmu menjadi pasangan hidupku/ /Walaupun itu hanya didalam mimpiku/ Dear You, dengan dimodifikasi Kaisoo FF, Warning Inside, DLDR, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

ここにいるよ (Season 2)

Author: Wind-Sky (Do Yoora)

Main Cast:-Do Kyungsoo,

-Kim Jongin(Kai)

Other Cast:-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Other

Genre: Romance, Crime, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, School-Life

Rating: T

Length: Multi-Chapter

Disclaimer: Semua cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya, fanfic ini punya author!

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, Blood Scene, Chara Death, Typo(s), etc.

A/N: annyeong~ akhirnya selamat juga dari lautan ujian(?) jadi bisa bikin ff, dan yeah ini Kaisoo, gak papa kan? Author masih utang Hunhan sama Baekyeol yah? Yaudah bakal secepetnya dibuat, moga suka sama ff ini, ini dibuat pas author lagi galau SMTOWN Jakarta T.T

Kalau banyak yang suka, bakal secepetnya diupdate deh~

Lets go!

.

.

_Wahai kamu yang disitu_

_Jangan terlalu bersikap acuh tak acuh_

_Lihatlah, disini aku memerhatikanmu_

_Menginginkanmu menjadi pasangan hidupku_

_Walaupun itu hanya didalam mimpiku _

_(Dear You, dengan dimodifikasi)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

~Kyungsoo POV~

Kusenderkan badanku ke kursi yang ada di kantin, sambil menunggu pesananku datang, kuputuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sejenak, melepas segala beban yang berkeliaran dikepalaku.

Baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata, suara-suara bising mulai menyapa gendang telingaku. Ah, dengan terpaksa kubuka mataku dan dapat kulihat yeoja-yeoja berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan pangeran sekolah.

"Hhhh..."

Lagi-lagi aku harus menghela nafas berat disaat melihat Kai si pangeran sekolah yang dielu-elukan itu tengah berjalan berdua dengan Yejin, salah satu model di Art and Music University ini. Baru seminggu lalu ia bersama dengan Sulli, yeoja terpopuler disekolahku, dan dua minggu yang lalu ia bersama dengan Krystal, salah satu anggota klub memasak yang terkenal cantik dan seksi itu.

Tapi asal kalian tahu, semua yeoja yang pernah menjadi mantan Kai tidak pernah lagi muncul disekolah, dan alasanya selalu bunuh diri karena frustasi diputuskan Kai. Dan anehnya juga, sekitar seminggu kemudian, para mantan Kai ditemukan jasadnya yang membusuk ditempat yang sama, yaitu gang kecil yang berada dibelakang sekolah dengan bekas sayatan pisau di bagian nadinya ataupun peluru pistol di jantungnya. Itu memberikan misteri tersendiri namun sepertinya para yeoja tidak memikirkan soal hal itu jika sudah melihat pesona seorang Kai.

Kai, tak tahu kah kau, disini, ditempat ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, memperhatikan segala tingkahmu yang terkesan terlalu tertutup itu, wajah dingin nan tampan milikmu selalu menghipnotis kedua mataku untuk tidak melepas pandanganku dari wajahmu. Tatapanmu yang setajam elang itu benar-benar menusuk. Dan asal kau tahu, aku selalu menahan rasa sesak yang meluap-luap di dadaku dan air mata yang selalu mendesak ingin keluar disaat melihatmu bersama orang lain, Ya, aku mencintaimu Kai, aku tahu ini menyimpang dan aku juga tahu kau masih menyukai yeoja, tapi tolong biarkan aku menyimpan rasa ini Kai, karena ini semua bukanlah kemauanku, tapi mungkin ini sudah takdir bagiku untuk mencintai seorang namja, yaitu kau, Kim Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku membuatku memutar bola mataku bosan, suara ini pastinya suara Baekhyun Hyung. Dan benar saja, dengan secepat kilat, ia sudah duduk didepanku dengan namjachingunya yang setinggi tiang listrik yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun Hyung dengan raut wajah penuh semangat. Akupun hanya mengangguk malas dan mengalihkan pandanganku keseliling kantin dan tidak menemukan batang hidung Kai dimanapun. Yah, aku kehilangan dia lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo Yeollie, kita memesan makanan." Ucap Baekhyun Hyung sambil menarik –lebih tepatnya menyeret- namjachingunya kesalah satu kedai makanan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jjangmyeon pesananku pun datang, dengan sigap, aku mengambilnya dan membawanya pergi menuju atap sekolah tempatku biasa merenung ataupun tidur jika moodku sedang jelek.

Jika kalian tanya kenapa aku bisa membawa makanan itu karena, disekolah ini setiap makanan disediakan di sebuah kotak bekal dan minumnya digelas plastik yang mempunyai tutup jadi bisa dibawa kemana saja.

Kubuka pintu atap dengan keras dan kembali kututup dengan keras juga. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat tadi, Kai... Kai berciuman dengan Yejin.

Brukk

Seketika tubuhku ambruk berbarengan dengan jatuhnya kotak bekal yang kubawa tadi. Moodku benar-benar buruk saat ini, bahkan tanpa kusadari, air mataku lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata bulat milikku. Segera kuusap air mata yang mengalir dipipiku dengan kasar dan berlari keluar sekolah, dan kakiku berhenti pada sebuah padang rumput yang belum pernah sama sekali aku datangi. Kualihkan wajahku keseliling dan yang kutemukan hanyalah hamparan rumput hijau yang melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin.

Kududukan tubuh mungilku di hamparan rumput itu, angin sepoi menyapa surai hitam legam milikku, kupejamkan mataku dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku mulai mengalir dengan perlahan.

~Kyungsoo POV End~

~Author POV~

Kyungsoo menekuk kedua kakinya dan dipeluknya dengan perlahan, segera ditenggelamkan wajahnya dilututnya, dan air matanya kembali menetes membasahi celana jeansnya bahkan ada juga yang menetes mengenai rumput. Entah sudah keberapa kali namja itu menangis hanya karena Kai, teman-temannya sudah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Kai, tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa, hatinya sudah terlanjur terjerat dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

Seakan langit ikut bersedih seperti Kyungsoo, tetes-tetes air hujan pun mulai turun, membasahi hamparan rumput beserta tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Tapi kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya, ia membiarkan tetesan hujan membasahi tubuhnya dan angin kencang mengenai kulitnya membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo berada ditempat itu, terlihat bibirnya sudah pucat, bahkan wajahnya pun sudah sangat pucat. Matanya terlihat bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat bibirnya bergetar karena udara dingin yang terus menusuk-nusuk kulitnya membuat ia kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo membuat namja manis itu menoleh kebelakang, dan yang ia lihat adalah kakak sepupunya, Lu Han.

"Aigoo, Kyungie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Kyungsoo. Namja itu terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luhan menatapnya dengan ekspresi sangat khawatir sambil tangannya memegang kening Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, Kyungie! Kau sangat panas! Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Luhan sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Luhan gege." Lirih Kyungsoo sebelum ia jatuh pingsan dipelukan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ Irreona! Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Luhan sambil membawa Kyungsoo kerumah mereka.

Other side...

Sosok Sehun yang sedang mengantuk ditengah pelajaran Fisika terkaget karena i-Phonenya yang bergetar didalam kantung celananya. Segera dirogoh i-Phonenya dan ia tersenyum melihat 1 message dari namjachingunya, Lu Han. Namun senyumannya luntur begitu saja disaat ia membaca isi message dari Luhan. Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang handphone terkepal kuat dan tatapan matanya berubah tajam setajam mata serigala, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sahabatnya yang duduk didepan dengan pandangan tidak suka dan kecewa.

Sehun sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Kai untuk menjaga sikapnya, tapi namja itu tetap saja mengulangi kesalahannya. Karena Kai adalah sahabatnya, jadi Luhan seakan menyalahkan Sehun yang tidak bisa mengontrol tingkah Kai. Kai memang suka seenaknya karena ia dilahirkan dari kalangan keluarga konglomerat dan sejak kecil ia kurang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya sehingga beginilah saat ia besar, sifatnya yang seenaknya dan sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrol oleh siapapun sekalipun orang yang dekat dengannya.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil terus memikirkan cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia sering sekali memperingatkan Kai untuk menjaga sikapnya itu, karena bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang tersakiti, tapi berbagai yeoja maupun namja yang menyukai Kai pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kalau ini sedang jam istirahat, mungkin akan segera kuhajar anak satu itu." gerutu Sehun sambil memainkan pensilnya.

Back to Kyungsoo side...

"Kai... Ngghh, Kai..." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lirih sambil terus mengompres kening Kyungsoo. Hatinya merasa tertohok melihat Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi menyebut-nyebut nama Kai, ingin sekali Luhan menghajar namja bernama Kai itu, namun ia takut Kyungsoo akan marah padanya jika ia melakukan itu.

Luhan mengelus surai Kyungsoo dengan sayang, berusaha menenangkan sosok namja didepannya ini. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan sesekali ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis dikamarnya sambil memeluk pigura foto kedua orang tuanya ataupun pigura foto Kai.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang dirahasiakan Luhan dari Kyungsoo, rahasia yang berhubungan dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Rahasia itu sudah ia tutup rapat-rapat setelah tahu Kyungsoo mengalami amnesia. Jujur saja, ia bahkan kaget disaat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kai, karena sosok Kai ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Kyungsoo.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia pun beranjak menuju pintu depan, dengan segera dibukanya pintu itu namun dengan cepat ia tutup kembali disaat tahu seseorang yang sangat dibencinya-lah yang datang. Namun sosok itu dengan sigap menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup.

Dengan terpaksa, Luhan membuka pintu itu dan memandang namja didepannya dengan tatapan benci.

"Mau apa kau kesini lagi hah? Belum cukup kau menyakiti Kyungsoo hah?" semprot Luhan membuat namja didepannya membatu.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjenguk Soo Baby saja ge." Ucap namja itu sambil berusaha menutupi ketakutannya.

"Apa? Soo Baby? Masih pantaskah kau memanggilnya Soo Baby setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" bentak Luhan lagi.

"Aku minta maaf gege, aku tidak sengaja waktu itu, aku menyesal ge, izinkan aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo." pinta namja itu.

"Cih, jangan harap dengan kedatanganmu Kyungsoo akan senang, sadarlah, Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai orang lain yang lebih pantas dicintai daripada kau, dasar orang tak tau diri!" teriak Luhan sebelum ia menutup pintu mansion mereka –Luhan dan Kyugsoo- dengan kencang.

Seketika, tubuh Luhan langsung merosot ke lantai, ia marah dan kecewa, kenapa orang yang dulu membuat masa lalu Kyungsoo menjadi kelam datang lagi kekehidupan ia dan Kyungsoo lagi. Orang itu banyak menyakiti hati Kyungsoo dan terlalu menyia-nyiakan cinta yang tulus yang dulu sempat diberikan oelh Kyungsoo.

Dan soal kata-kata terakhirnya tadi, sebenarnya Kai tidak jauh beda dari namja tadi, mereka sama-sama menyia-nyiakan cinta yang tulus dari sosok polos yang selama ini selalu ia jaga. Dan untuk kali ini saja, Luhan ingin sekali berharap, bahwa Kai bisa segera sadar dan menerima cinta Kyungsoo, ia merasa kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang sering sekali disia-siakan orang, yang layaknya seperti sebuah sampah. Dan untuk kali ini, Luhan bertekad, jika Kai tidak mau menerima cinta Kyungsoo, sosok namja itu akan segera mati ditangannya.

TBC~

Hoaahm~ ini kenapa ffnya jadi udah kayak sinetron begini, udah kayak aku-cinta-kamu-plis-cintai-aku-juga -_-a. Gak tau deh, ini emang lagi niat2nya, kalo misalnya responnya bagus, bakal author cepet2 update sebelum author kehilangan idenya oke?


	2. Chapter 2

ここにいるよ (Season 2)

Part: 2

Author: Wind-Sky (Do Yoora)

Main Cast:-Do Kyungsoo,

-Kim Jongin(Kai)

Other Cast:-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Other

Genre: Romance, Crime, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, School-Life

Rating: T

Length: Multi-Chapter

Disclaimer: Semua cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya, fanfic ini punya author!

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, Blood Scene, Chara Death, Typo(s), etc.

A/N: mianhae, sebenernya udah dari lama mau ngelanjutin ini ff, cuma gara2 author lagi sakit jadi yah baru bisa jadi sekarang. Mianhae sekali lagi *bow* Yaudah, let's read deh!

* * *

_Wahai kamu yang disitu_

_Jangan terlalu bersikap acuh tak acuh_

_Lihatlah, disini aku memerhatikanmu_

_Menginginkanmu menjadi pasangan hidupku_

_Walaupun itu hanya didalam mimpiku_

_(Dear You, dengan dimodifikasi)__  
_

* * *

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sendu yang dibalas tatapan datar oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan mengelus surai kelam Kyungsoo dengan sayang, namja ini benar-benar menyayangi sepupunya itu, semuanya akan dia lakukan bahkan jika ia harus membunuh orang, ia akan melakukannya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat lalu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sekedar membeli makanan dan obat untuk Kyungsoo. Namja cantik itupun berjalan keluar setelah izin terlebih dahulu dengan Kyungsoo.

~Kyungsoo POV~

"Kyungsoo-ya, gege izin keluar dulu yah." Ucap Luhan gege yang hanya kubalas sebuah anggukan kecil. Anggota tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk digerakan barang sedikit pun. Sebenarnya aku benci saat-saat seperti ini, disaat dimana aku terlihat begitu lemah dimata orang-orang. Tapi biarlah, aku juga lelah bersikap sok kuat padahal diriku yang sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara pintu luar terbuka, sepertinya Luhan gege baru berangkat. Dengan perlahan, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan. Dan ternyata, diluar sana aku melihat sesosok namja yang tak kukenal tapi entah kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar.

Dan tiba-tiba, munculah potongan gambar-gambar berwarna hitam putih tentang masa laluku. Digambar-gambar yang berlalu lalang itu, tergambar sosok namja yang tak dapat kukenali yang selalu berlaku jahat kepadaku. Memperlakukanku seakan aku ini hanyalah bayangan di pagi hari. Tanpa kusadari, namja itu berjalan mendekatiku dan menyerukan namaku,

"Kyungsoo-ah."

Dengan segera aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras dan kembali duduk ditempat tidur ku. Kututup wajahku dengan selimut. Entah kenapa otakku menyuruhku untuk menjauhi namja itu, tapi hatiku merasakan ada sebersit perasaan sayang kepada sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosoknya dengan wajah malaikatnya yang terlihat muram dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Sosok itu terus mendekati tempat tidurku, dan entah refleks atau apa, aku mengambil pisau yang ada dinakas dan menodong kepada sosok itu. Ia terlihat terkejut namun aku tidak peduli, asal dia pergi segala cara akan aku lakukan.

"NEO! PERGI!" teriakku namun namja itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Akupun semakin memajukkan pisau itu hingga tinggal beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Pergi atau kau berakhir disini!" teriakku lagi membuat namja itu memundurkan badannya beberapa centi, akupun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan terus menodongkan pisau itu kewajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ini Suho, kamu ingat aku kan?" lirihnya namun aku sama sekali tidak menggubris hal itu. Seakan-akan aku menulikan pendengaranku agar tidak mendengar ocehannya itu.

Akupun memutuskan untuk bangkit mendekatinya. Aku jongkok disampingnya, tak kuperdulikan tatapannya yang sepertinya takut itu, kugoreskan ujung pisau di lengannya dan aku dengar ia meringis kecil membuatku menyeringai.

"Jika kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran dan membunuhmu." Bisikku ditelingannya. Akhirnya namja itu bangkit sambil memegang lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah, ia pun menatapku sendu lalu berjalan pergi. Setelah kupastikan ia sudah pergi, kuletakkan pisau itu kembali ditempatnya.

TES

Kuhapus dengan kasar air mataku yang tiba-tiba mengalir, entah kenapa melihatnya kesakitan dada ini terasa sesak, sekarang aku sudah ingat siapa dia, dia adalah Suho Hyung, mantanku yang sering menyiksaku dan menyia-nyiakan perasaanku dahulu.

Cih, namja sialan. Jika keaadaanku sedang sehat mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya. Akupun memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat tidurku sambil menunggu kembalinya Luhan Gege. Kenapa dia lama sekali eoh?.

Dan lagi, kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir?. Apa yang aku tangisi, nasibku yang memang sangat menyedihkan atau justru namja sialan yang tadi?. Argh, aku bingung dengan semua ini.

~Kyungsoo POV End~

Luhan terkejut saat ia pulang dari supermarket, ia melihat kamar Kyungsoo berantakan dan pemiliknya sedang duduk dengan mata bengkak dan ada beberapa tetes darah kering dibaju Kyungsoo. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepala Luhan, ia pun mendekati sepupunya yang tengah terduduk lemas itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Kyungsoo pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam takut kakak sepupunya itu memarahinya.

"Mianhae gege, tadi ada Suho Hyung datang, dan karena aku kesal dengan kedatangannya, aku-aku menyayat lengannya, maafkan aku Gege, tadi itu refleks aku lakukan." Aku Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menatapnya miris.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salah si Suho itu. Sekarang kamu istirahat dulu yah, ini makanan untukmu, tapi kamu makannya nanti saja. Gege akan nemenin kamu sampai kamu tidur yah." Ucap Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. kyungsoo pun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur dan Luhan menyelimutinya dengan selimut bergambar pororo milik Kyungsoo. Luhan mengelus dengan sayang rambut Kyungsoo sambil menyanyikan beberapa Lullaby untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah menyadari Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas, Luhan pun mengecup kilas kening Kyungsoo dan beranjak mengganti pakaiannya. Sosok itupun keluar setelah memasukkan sesuatu di tas kecil yang dibawanya.

* * *

Sesosok yeoja datang bertamu kerumah Suho. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali, dan barulah keluar sosok Suho dengan wajah kusut seperti baru bangun.

"Nuguya?" tanya Suho dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

"Aku tetanggamu, boleh aku masuk?" tanya yeoja itu. Suho pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk kerumahnya yang dibilang besar itu. Yeoja itu memandangi ruang tamu berwarna biru laut itu. Tiba-tiba, Suho menepuk bahu yeoja itu membuat ia terkejut.

"Maaf, nama anda siapa?" tanya Suho.

"Ah nama saya Xi Jiaoi." Ucap yeoja itu. Suho pun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Nama saya Suho. Silahkan duduk dulu. Saya buatkan teh dulu didapur." Suruh Suho sambil mempersilahkan Jiaoi duduk. Jiaoi pun duduk di single sofa dan menatap sekeliling ruang tamu Suho. Dan ia melihat foto Suho dengan seseorang bermata bulat dan berpipi chubby itu. Tiba-tiba, Jiaoi menyeringai dan menaruh tasnya di sofa setelah membawa suatu benda. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan kedapur dan melihat Suho sedang sibuk membuat teh sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Seringaian Jiaoi semakin menyeramkan kala ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantung bajunya. Ia mendekati Suho dengan perlahan dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang dan dengan segera menusuk bagian perut Suho dan menariknya lagi. Suho pun ambruk seketika sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan teh yang ia buat pun jatuh menimpa kakinya membuat namja itu meringis.

Suho menatap Jiaoi dengan tatapan tajam namun hanya dibalas senyum meremehkan oleh yeoja itu. Ia berjongkok disamping Suho lalu mengambil salah tangan kanan Suho. Ia menyayatkan pisau di telapak tangan Suho membuat namja itu meringis. Puas dengan tangan kanan Suho, ia pun mengelus salah satu pipi Suho lalu menyayatkan pisau dipipi yang lain. Ia juga menyayatkan pisau di ujung kiri dan kanan bibir Suho.

"Suho-ssi, seandainya kau tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini padamu sekalipun dalam mimpi." Ucap Jiaoi sambil membuka baju Suho dibagian bahu dan menyayatkan pisaunya disitu. Suho kembali meringis sambil menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Suho dengan susah payah. Jiaoi pun mengangkat dagu Suho dan menyeringai.

"Kau tanya siapa aku? Aku adalah sepupu dari orang yang telah kau sakiti." Ucap Jiaoi sambil melepaskan wig rambut panjang yang dipakainya. Suho terkejut melihat sosok didepannya yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"NEO! Ish sialan kau!" teriak Suho membuat Luhan semakin menyeringai.

"Siapa yang lebih sialan? Kau atau aku?" tanya Luhan sambil mengambil tangan kiri Suho dan menyayat disekitar nadi Suho.

"Aku hanya membalaskan dendam sepupuku. Itu saja." Ucap Luhan sambil menyayat bagian leher Suho.

"Hal ini sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu kepada sepupuku itu." ucap Luhan sambil menyayat lengan Suho.

"Selamat tinggal Kim Joonmyun. Sayonara~" dan terakhir, Luhan pun menusukkan pisaunya tepat dijantung Suho dan menariknya lagi. Darah pun berlomba-lomba mengucur keluar dari tempat itu.

Luhan pun segera bangkit dan menatap sekeliling dapur Suho yang lantainya sudah dipenuhi darah merah. Ia semakin menyeringai lalu meletakkan pisau yang dibawanya di genggaman tangan Suho seakan-akan Suho seperti bunuh diri. Ia menyeringai melihat jasad Suho yang sudah tak bernyawa lalu segera pergi keluar dari rumah itu sambil membawa tas dan wignya. Misinya sudah selesai sampai disini, dia sudah berhasil membalaskan dendam Kyungsoo.

Beberapa hari kemudian~

Kyungsoo menggonta-ganti channel dengan bosan. Sebenarnya hari ini ia sudah ingin masuk, hanya saja karena sepupu tersayangnya itu melarangnya, jadilah ia mati kebosanan dirumah seperti ini. Dan tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti pada sebuah channel yang memberitakan bahwa ada seorang direktur yang meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"_Seorang direktur dari perusahaan Kim Corporation, Kim Joonmyun atau Suho, ditemukan meninggal di kediamannya. Terdapat beberapa sayatan di tangan dan wajah serta lehernya, dan juga sebuah pisau ditangannya yang sepertinya sosok itu bunuh diri. Belum diketahui penyebab direktur ini bunuh diri, dan polisi pun sudah menutup rumah milik Suho dan keluarganya pun sudah dihubungi. Pemakaman akan diadakan nanti sore, dan polisi pun juga sedang menyelidiki penyebab sosok itu bunuh diri."_

Kyungsoo terkaget melihat berita itu, namun seringaian muncul diwajahnya. Ia pun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat kakak sepupunya pun tengah menyeringai melihat berita tersebut.

"Luhan-ge, Good Job!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan dua jempolnya kepada Luhan. Luhan pun dengan seringaiannya yang semakin menyeramkan pun berkata,

"Itu hanya hal kecil Kyungsoo-ya."

TBC~

Hahahaha! *ketawa nista bareng Luhan* mian bagi yg suho biased karena disini suhonya dibunuh demi kelanjutan cerita. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, author gak tau bisa diupdate sebelum UTS atau sesudah, jadi liat nanti aja oke? Dont forget to RCL~


End file.
